Enter! Uzumaki Himawari!
by MissClairDeLune
Summary: Como es Himawari? como se define ella? Que papel juegan los que la rodean? Que piensa ella de su aldea, de su historia? Entren a este One-Shot y descubranlo. Porque ella es mas que la hija del Hokage y la heredera Hyuga. (Hay humor, momentos familiares, romance y la aparición de Parejas CANON...) #Naruhina #SasuSaku :) #FamiliaUzumaki


Aquí estoy con esta nueva aventura, este es un One-Shot sobre un día en la Vida de Himawari. Porque escribí este fic? Porque casi no encuentro nada sobre ella… y me encanta su personaje tiene mucho potencial…

Solo acabo de poner un par de cosas mas que se me escaparon...

ASI QUE AHORA SI, CREO QUE YA ESTA COMPLETO!

Espero les guste….

Aclaracion:

 _Himawari: en cursiva NARRACION_

Himawari: Normal, pensamiento de Hima

 **.**

 **OoOoOoOoO FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS HIMAWARI OoOoOoOoO**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Como siempre ella se despertaba temprano, siempre era así, obvio que ella no era cualquier niña desde que vino al mundo nació con esa aura de que era muy diferente y especial. Nunca despertó a sus padres en la noche, era disciplinada, tomaba el biberón temprano y caía en un profundo sueño hasta las 6 am, despertando renovada y con muchas energías._

 _Esa mañana despertó puntual, abrió sus ojos, viendo directamente al techo color lila, le gustaba ese color, era su favorito, talvez herencia de su madre…. Su habitación era grande, era su espacio personal donde ella podía estar horas, nada le disgustaba en ella, todo tenía un propósito en esa habitación. Su Cama era de madera blanca, cubierta con cobijas de seda color lila, Tenia diferentes muebles blancos y decoraciones típicas de una niña de casi 7 años como ella, pero lo que más le gustaba era la pared que tenía enfrente de ella, era un dibujo de su tío Sai, era como la sombra de un árbol que tenía pocas hojas las cuales se iban convirtiendo en pájaros, pájaros libres, todo aquello en color blanco contrastando con el rosa de las paredes._

 _Le gustaba mucho esa pintura, aparte que siempre le daba risa recordar el día que vino el matrimonio Yamanaka a ayudar junto con su mama a decorar la nueva y remodelada habitación dentro de la mansión Uzumaki, en la cual sus padres ni siquiera habían reparado en cuanto gastarían, porque todo era así con ella, era la pequeña princesa de casa._

Mamá había sugerido en hacer una pintura en la pared y mi tío se ofreció gustoso.

Mis tíos Ino y Sai, me caían muy bien, desde pequeña mi tía Ino era muy especial, me regalaba flores, me peinaba y a escondidas de mis padres me pintaba las uñas o me maquillaba, ella afirmaba que había heredado la belleza de mi madre la cual tenía que ser explotada al máximo, porque decía solemnemente que siempre en la adolescencia quería arreglar a mama y esta se escabullía, pero que le daba gracias al cielo que mama ahora se sacaba provecho y traía loco a papa… Lo cual era cierto.

Mi tío Sai era otro asunto, talvez no era tan escandaloso pero desde que recuerdo jugaba conmigo, me hacía dibujos de mariposas u osos panda, era muy divertido, decía que yo tenía la risa más sincera del mundo... Inojin, el Hijo del matrimonio también era muy lindo conmigo, decía que el un día sería tan buen dibujante como su papa y que me haría las mariposas más grandes del mundo solo para mi…. Creo que por eso el día que vinieron a decorarme la pared, mi papa ni siquiera fue al trabajo y mi Onii-chan no salió a Jugar con sus amigos, se quedaron en casa todo el día, cada vez que me acercaba a Inojin mi hermano se lo llevaba a jugar y mi papa me llamaba para que comiera los rollos de canela que tanto me gustaban.

Había pedido el dibujo de pájaros libres en Honor a su Tío Neji. Talvez nunca le conoció, pero su mama conservaba una foto de él, por lo que veía era muy parecido a su tía Hanabi y muy guapo. Es cierto, no lo conocía, pero todo mundo le hablaba de él, le contaron lo bueno y lo malo. Lo admiraba, su tío fue un pájaro enjaulado, que ahora volaba libre con el viento.

.

Hablando de su tío Neji, era común que le compararan con él. Decian que eran iguales, que era seria, disciplinada y que siempre pensaba antes de hablar (al contrario del escandaloso de su onii-chan) era muy ordenada, pensaba que si Boruto tuviera el piso blanco de su habitación como ella este pasaría lleno de tierra y ropa tirada. Ella no era así, era ordenada, todos sus libros y pergaminos en su escritorio, su ropa bien doblada y perchada con olor a lavanda en sus respectivos muebles.

Se acercó al escritorio, tenía que devolver ese pergamino a la biblioteca Hyuga pronto antes que se percataran que lo había robado.

Ok, no se parecía al tío Neji después de todo, también tenía algo de la loca de su Tía Hannabi. Sabía que no tenía por qué robar pergaminos, era la consentida de su abuelo, si ella quisiera todos los jutsos prohibidos de la Biblioteca se los daría aunque tuviera ya casi 7 años, pero le gustaba el juego de las escondidas, amaba entrar a la mansión Hyuga para probar sus habilidades, después de todo, ella era catalogada desde los 4 años como una Genio.

Su Mama fue la primera en saber que ella era un genio, bueno, ella podría ser terrible para otras cosas, como para la cocina (su Onii-chan era excelente cocinando)

Para Hinata, ella y Boruto eran los mejores en todo, siempre agradeció eso. Su mama era muy gentil y dulce, admiraba eso de ella. Casi nunca la regañaba y si lo hacía era con ese tono suave que la caracterizaba… Por lo menos no era como tía Sakura, Tía Sakura gritaba y golpeaba todo a su alrededor, recuerdo cuando me enseño lo básico para ninjutso médico, No es que no lo supiera, Mama me había enseñado bien, pero ella decía que talvez podría aprender algo más. Debo de admitir que al inicio me caía mal mi tía pelichicle, así le decía yo al inicio (se molestaba mucho), porque a veces le gritaba a papa o a mi onii-chan, es cierto, a veces se lo merecían y es cierto, también estaba de acuerdo con la pelichicle que mi mama debía ser un pozo sin fondo de paciencia y amor para no divorciarse de Papa y no dar en adopción a Boruto. Pero no, solo yo podía regañar a mi Otousan y a mi Oniichan, aunque me catalogaran como despiadada.

….

Mi relación amor-odio con mi Tía Sakura era divertida, me encantaba molestarla sutilmente, diciéndole que bueno que papa no se fijó en ella o hubiéramos muerto de hambre, que que bueno que papa no se casó con ella porque según Tía Ino, una mujer sin busto no tenía un buen futuro… a lo que ella respondía en tono de broma que mi actitud fría y distante no le recordaba a mi Tino Neji si no a cierto peliblanco de la luna (Conste, cuando papá escucho ese comentario no le hablo en una semana a tía Sakura) y yo le decía que también me parecía a cierto pelinegro del clan Uchiha, cuando decía eso, su cara se ponía de mil colores y remataba corriendo a abrazar a Sarada a decirle Onee-San…. Eso la volvía loca (y a mi papá también, se ponía llorar que si decía esas cosas un tal Orochimaru me iba a robar)

Sarada también se entretenía con las mini-batallas campales que tenía con su madre, ella era como una hermana para mí, la verdad nos parecíamos mucho y ella me cuidaba de ves en cuando, diciéndome que mi "tonto hermano mayor" era muy despistado…. Y volviendo a mi tía chicle, cuando ya pasaba todo el alboroto, terminaba sacudiéndole el pelo rosa, diciéndole que era la mejor tía del mundo y que le agradecía sus lecciones como médico. A lo que ella respondía que sin duda, me parecía a Mamá, porque tenía la capacidad de apaciguar cualquier enojo como ella.

Tío Sasuke era diferente, el si era callado. Nunca hablaba más que monosílabos, me agradaba, podía estar horas y horas a su lado callada, creo que le caigo bien, porque un día, me dio un golpecito en la frente, diciéndome que si un día tenía un hijo, le gustaría que tuviera una mujer a su lado no tan molesta como yo.

….

Si me ponía a pensar en un novio, estaba muy pequeña, a penas cumplía 7 años hoy…. Pero quería que fuera tan alto, tan fuerte y romántico como papá…. También que fuera guapo como tío Kakashi (todos entraron shock cuando conté que lo había visto sin mascara, parece nadie lo había hecho antes… y tan callado como tío Sasuke.

La única que parecía divertida con ese comentario era Tía Hanabi y Tía Kurenai, porque decían que de jóvenes shippeaban el Naruhina o el Sasuhina… que su sueño SasuNaru, lo cumplirían Boruto y Sarada… (Yo no entiendo nada de eso, mamá y papá solo ríen nerviosamente)

Abuelo Iruka me recomendó que mejor no le hiciera caso a mis tias, que me dedicara mas a mis estudios (Obvio que eso hago, papá dice que siempre le haga caso a Iruka-Sensei)

….

Con ese pensamiento, baje a la amplia cocina que teníamos, ahí estaba mama, cocinando el desayuno, eso le gustaba hacerlo personalmente, cuantas veces no habían venido la servidumbre del clan a venir a ayudar y mama se negaba rotundamente.

Eso me gustaba de ella, era muy dulce y humilde, podría ser la heredera del clan Hyuga y esposa del Héroe/Hokage de Konoha pero jamás era altanera y orgullosa, en eso nos educaron bien, porque yo odiaba toda esa atención que se nos daba, principalmente porque me pasaban diciendo "Princesa Himawari", talvez me gustaba escucharlo de mi familia, pero de otras personas no, menos de los Kages o la gente de la aldea… (En la aldea me llamaban tambien la princesa de Hielo, no era la que hacia desastres en Konoha, era la mas seria y misteriosa segun la gente que no me conocia, eso atraia a un monton de fans y acosadores... Abuelo Iruka dice que ese el destino de los Uzumaki, ser acosados... Yo no contesto nada, solo mi papá se rie y mi mama se pone roja ante el comentario.)

Quisiera parecerme más a ella (A mi Madre), que me compararan con mi mama era todo un honor, ella era extraordinaria, era la única que podía controlar a papa y a mi onii-chan con una mirada, mama le ayudaba mucho a papa en su trabajo, avenir de un clan antiguo, sabia las normas y protocolos de cada cosa, por lo tanto le enseñaba mucho al Hokage.

 **Si quise ser ninja fue por mi madre**

Ella ayudaba con el entrenamiento a Boruto, peleaba de una manera muy distinta a papa, los dos se habían puesto de acuerdo a enseñarnos el puño suave (A mi abuelo le encantó la idea) recuerdo esa tarde de otoño, cuando yo tenía 4 años ver a mi mama peleando, parecía una hada danzando, como podía ser ella tan letal y tan hermosa al mismo tiempo. Quería ser como ella. Así que lo decidí, esa misma tarde les dije a mis padres que quería ser ninja y que quería ser entrenada nada más por mama.

Mi papa estaba preocupado, él decía que era muy niña y que me podía lastimar, pero cuando yo tomaba una decisión jamás me retractaba de mis palabras, gracias a Dios mi mama intervino diciéndole que respetarían mi decisión y que sería bueno que yo supiera defenderme (A mi papa le convenció esto último)

Así que al año de entrenamiento, mi mama me decía que yo era una genio, podía controlar mi chakra, era muy buena con la puntería (la Tía Tenten me regalaba las Kunai en color rosa y lila, diciéndome que me veía muy kawai) mi Taijutso era muy bueno, pude hacer un clon de sombra sin mucho esfuerzo y extrañamente, sabia dónde estaban los puntos de chackra de mis oponentes.

Mi abuelo estaba muy orgulloso también, de mi madre y de mí, decía que ella era una buena maestra y que yo una excelente alumna, que si quería practicar en el dojo Hyuga era más que bienvenida, así que lo hice, con la condición que mama estuviera presente. Mi tía Hanabi era la que más le gustaba que yo llegara a la mansión, porque cada vez que mama llegaba todo el clan se detenía, era indudable que la adoraban, mi tía jugaba un rato conmigo y después se escabullía con Konohamaru.

El entrenamiento era riguroso, de eso no cabía duda. Pero mi mama me había enseñado bien. Así que mi Tío kakashi (si, a veces iba a visitarnos y se quedaba horas hablando con mamá, en especial de lo difícil que fue mi papa de niño y que como el karma se manifestaba en Boruto) el sugirió que debía hacer el examen Gennin….

Mi Otousan y mi Onichan pegaron el grito al cielo. JAMAS. Me dijeron que yo era la princesa de casa y que esos exámenes eran difíciles. Mama solo me dijo que confiaba en mí, que era mi decisión.

 **Acepte.**

(Añadiré aquí que mi papa lloro inconsolablemente por tres noches en el regazo de mamá admitiendo que si me pasaba algo mataría a Kakashi-sensei)

Boruto solo me dijo que él me ayudaría a entrenar para el examen con la condición que nunca fuera novia de Inojin o Shikadai, sí, mi hermanito era sobreprotector.

Cuando llegó el día del examen, todos me acompañaron.

Mi Papá y mi abuelo me dijeron que sea cual sea el resultado el estarían orgullosos.

Mistíos Yamanaka me abrazaron fuerte, mientras que Inojin me daba un girasol para la buena suerte…

Mientras que Boruto enojado me recordaba la promesa que le hice, más cuando vio que Shikadai me regalaba un relojito de arena traído de Suna, también para la buena suerte.

Mi tío Lee decía que yo era la viva imagen del fuego de la Juventud que representaba tío Neji.

Mitío Shikamaru me dijo que era una problemática, pero una problemática lista y que si era tan buena jugando el Shogi como peleando, estaría bien. Tia Temari solo sonreia diciendo que el vago de su esposo tenia razon.

Tía TenTen me prometió que si aprobaba a me iba a enseñar un par de jutsos de invocación de armas que no le había enseñado a Boruto.

Tía Sakura y Sarada me abrazaron muy fuerte, diciendo que no iba a tener problemas viniendo de tan talentosos ninjas.

Tío Chouji me dijo que cuando saliera con mi Banda, el mismo iba a hacer la "Barbacoa de la Victoria" y que confiaba tanto en mí que ChouChou ya había empezado a preparar la comida en mi nombre.

Luego mire a mi madre, me dio un beso en la frente diciéndome que yo ante sus ojos era una heroína. Esos ojos perlas llenos de aprobación fueron los que al final me dieron el valor necesario, porque el vínculo madre – hija es el más grande que existe.

 _ **Aprobé.**_

La verdad no era la sorpresa de nadie, pero note que todos estaban orgullosos de mí.

 **Me convertí en la primera mujer ninja en convertirse en gennin a los 5 años.**

Después que comí mi desayuno, no espere a mi padre ni a mi hermano, me fui a mi pequeña misión, Ese día cumplía 7 años, pero no por eso iba a faltar a mi día con mi abuela Tsunade

Mi misión los sábados era cuidarla en sus compromisos que conlleva ser una exhokage, no es que ella ocupara protección, era una sannin, la más poderosa, pero ella siempre pedía que la acompañara un genin, si no era yo, era Sarada.

Me gustaba estar mucho con ella, aunque mi mama me regaño que cuidadito rompía las tres leyes shinobbis… pero ya era tarde, también tenía talento para el juego y aprendí a apostar perfectamente, la abuela decía que yo tenía futuro, que cuando tuviera la edad necesaria me enseñaría a beber sake para que ningún ninja se aprovechara de mí.

Así transcurría mi día.

 **Mi cumpleaños.**

Conociendo a mis papas, ya me tenían una sorpresa en casa y por eso no me habían asignado alguna misión fuera de casa.

Desventajas de tener a tu papá de Hokage: Era demasiado protector conmigo, hace poco le dije que quería ser chunnin y se puso a llorar desconsoladamente …(no sé qué va a hacer cuando le diga que quiero ser Jounnin en unos tres años)

Mi papá cuando es cuestiones sobre mi persona, siempre "llora desconsoladamente" no se extrañen, soy su pequeña Hime.

A veces mi padre hiperactivo no quería darme misiones, pero no podía evitar enviarme cuando ocupaban a un ninja de rastreo. Porque yo era perfecta para eso. Creo que maldecía la hora cuando me dejaba al cuidado de Tío Kiba o Tío Shino, porque de todos mis tíos, ellos eran los más divertidos y los que más me consentían….

Me decían **"Mini-Hina-Chan"** , y claro, su "Mini-Hina_chan" aprendió mucho de ellos, como hacían tiempo para ella a pesar de ser los líderes de sus respectivos clanes?, no lo sabía, pero se había ganado el respeto y cariño de los Inozuka y de los Aburame, tanto así que sabía bien sus técnicas y podía rastrear hasta el más pequeño insecto que le pidieran buscar… Al final, mi papá cedía, creo que más porque mi mama y Kurama-chan le concientizaban que no podían frenar mi talento.

 **Kurama-Chan** , ahora que lo recordaba no había sentido su chackra hoy. Talvez sigue durmiendo, se había vuelto perezoso, la primera vez que papa nos explicó a mí a Boruto que era un Jinchuriki me asusté mucho (Boruto estaba emocionado) y más cuando nos llevó a conocerlo. Teníamos que hacer meditación junto con papá, al inicio me dio miedo, era una habitación llena de agua con un enorme zorro que me veía con sus enormes ojos rojos…

Papa estaba emocionado y nos presentó formalmente, odie que me dijera mocosa, pero no dije nada, yo no acostumbro a contestar insultos, fue más Boruto el que empezó a insultarlo y cosas así… Pero recordé las palabras de mamá, me decía que Kurama era muy duro al inicio pero si era amable el me iba a tratar bien…. Así que me acerque a una de sus patas y le dije : Mucho gusto, Kurama-Chan… a lo que el Kyubii me quedo viendo por unos segundos, mientras volteo su cara (sonrojada?) diciéndome que bueno que no me parecía al baka de mi papa y que había heredado más los buenos modales de mama (Imaginen el alboroto de papa y onii-chan)

Y desde ahí, a veces visito a Kurama-chan, a veces hablamos, a veces solo le hago compañía, yo no soy tan buena charlando y al zorro le gusta eso, me cuenta muchas historias y me ha dicho que cuando sea chunnin me enseñara a manipular su chakra, (que le recordaba a mi Abuelo Minato tambien)… incluso me ha dicho que si un día le tocara cambiar de Jinchuriki, me preferiría a mí que a mi hermano. (No es que no quiera a mi hermano, más bien es que le recuerda a mi papa, pasan peleando, pero si algo le pasara a Boruto, estamos seguros que Kurama sería el primero en ir a salvarlo)

Si, si lo han notado, mi Onii-chan y mi Otousan son igualitos, a pesar de a veces solo pasan discutiendo, son los mejores amigos del mundo, ellos dicen que la unica forma que aveces se entienden es con los puños. (Y cada vez que se ponen a pelear, mama interviene con una sonrisa diciendoles que si siguen asi no preparará Ramen en una semana... a lo cual ambos hasta se abrazan y se reconcilian sin dudarlo) (En mi caso, para que dejen de pelear solo les digo que voy donde Inojin o me ire a entrenar afuera de la aldea con tio Sasuke... a lo cual ellos dejan de pelear y con esa mirada de complice, empiezan a abrazarme diciendo cursilerias para que no me vaya... muero de verguenza usando esas excusas, pero si no es asi no dejan de pelear)

Así es mi familia, mi papá es un romantico empedernido, siempre dice que ama a mama y que no importa si tiene que ir a la luna, a marte o a Saturno con tal de tener cada día su amor!... aunque pase trabajando en la torre Hokage siempre hay un clon de sombras en casa ayudando, también nos cuida a mí y a mi Onii-chan, así que tenemos la ventaja de tener a Otousan siempre, incluso cuando mama a veces va de misión.

El único momento en que nos dejan solos es cuando el clon de sombras empieza a abrazar y consentir a mamá hasta meterla dentro de la recamara y en segundos aparece papá diciendo "Maldito Clon, esa fiesta es solo entre Hime y Yo…" o "Esta bien Hinata que la fiesta sea de tres" Yo nunca entiendo qué clase de fiesta hacen adentro de la habitacion, porque Boruto siempre me saca al patio diciéndome que juguemos a las Aventuras de Jiraya Sensei.

Con ese pensamiento de risa llego a casa.

 **Como me definiría hoy?**

 _ **Bueno, soy una niña seria, inteligente, juiciosa y realista, no soy muy confiada, generalmente solo hago bromas con la gente cercana a mí, me gusta apretar flores, soy mala en la cocina y me encanta el ramen, el cual puedo comer igual o más que mi papa… y sin engordar! También adoro los roles de canela , amo la meditación… me gusta jugar mucho con mi hermano, el cual pasa diciendo que todo novio que tenga tiene que pasar encima de él y papá. Nunca me doy por vencida, también soy muy bonita, me parezco mucho a mamá, tengo su sonrisa y la capacidad de tranquilizar a las personas con una mirada…. creo que voy a tener su físico de grande y me dejare el cabello tan largo como mi abuela Kushina, soy muy buena apostando y me encantan los animales, en especial los perros. Me gusta el invierno y odio el calor, por eso casi no me gusta visitar a mi Padrino Gaara, asi que las pocas veces que voy juego mucho con el y Mitsuri-chan. (Mi Padrino es el mejor del mundo! Si no voy a verlo, ellos vienen junto con Tio Kankuro a dejarnos muchos regalos) Adoro las armas y hacer competencias de vez en cuando con Tío Lee, me gustaría de grande ser Hokage, pero sé que mi hermano también quiere serlo, así que va a necesitar ayuda, aparte de un gran consejero como lo será Shikadai, va a necesitar a una gran líder ANBU, más le vale que me deje dirigir la organización o nunca le ayudare a que sea novio de Sarada o le diré (para que le duela) que mi papa me llevo al mundo de los sapos primero a mí que a él.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 **¡ FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS HIMAWARIIIII!**

Ahí estaban todos, celebrando mi cumpleaños número 7! Todos los que contribuyeron a que yo fuera lo que soy ahora, ellos no me ven con ojos del "Genio o la Princesa Uzumaki" ellos me ven con ojos de amor y ternura.

Ellos me ven por lo que soy... Uzumaki, Uzumaki Himawari!

Y sonrío, poniéndome tan roja como un tomate (si, herede los sonrojos de mi madre) dándole gracias a Todos por formar parte de mi vida.

Mi vida feliz. Gracias a ellos.

.

.

.

.

 _ **Y LISTO, espero que les haya gustado, perdonen mis problemas de edicion, aun soy nueva en esto, en especial, me gusto mucho, mucho, mucho este One-Shot, alguien que se lo traduzca a Kishimoto Sensei y que le diga que asi quiero a mi Himawari hermosa!**_

 _ **Gracias a todos los que leen mis locuras, gracias por sus reviews... Recomiendenlo si les gustó!**_

 _ **Hasta la proxima locura...**_

 _ **Mi otro fic, merezco perderte, lo actualizare pronto!**_

 _ **Talves dependiendo de la aceptacion haga otro one-shot... escribir sobre Hima es DIVERTIDO...**_

 _ **.**_


End file.
